During the manufacturing of liquid crystal display panel in the prior art, the color filter thereof can be manufactured through the steps of coating light resistance material, exposure, development and solidification. In the manufacturing of the color filter, several kinds of light resistance materials need to be coated on a substrate layer by layer in sequence, so as to form a color resistance layer. This process would possibly result in uneven portions at the regions where different kinds of light resistance materials overlap with each other, as the arrows shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The uneven portions each have a shape similar to a horn, and thus can be called horn phenomenon. The aforesaid horn phenomenon would lead to that the flatness of the surface of the color resistance layer of the color filter is not desirable, which would further result in that an Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) conductive film that is formed after the color resistance layer would break up easily.